1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flue systems and, more particularly, to flue systems of the type in which a flexible flue of lesser diameter is extended through a masonry chimney of greater diameter for such a purpose as improving the safety or function of the masonary chimney.
2. The Prior Art
Difficulties have been encountered in using conventional masonry chimneys for woodburning stoves and in adapting conventional masonary chimneys for use with wood burning stoves by extending auxilliary flues through such masonry chimneys.
Conventional masonry chimneys provide relatively large diameter flues and intricately sharp bends. When wood burns, it generates heat, as well as several gases, including water vapor, carbon dioxide, and creosote. In such chimneys, heavy downdrafts and upper level cooling cause creosote to condense, often in inaccessible regions. Since condensed creosote forms an inflammable tar, such condensation creates a fire hazard.